The Dark Descent
by skhos4
Summary: Hermione looked at her old Potions Master with sad eyes. "You died sir. And for me you died twice. How could I possibly bear for you to die again? And this time not coming back." The Potions Master took her in his arms and held her. "I love you Hermione."
1. Chapter 1: To the Dungeons

_So… this is my first fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it! Please review so I can grow as a writer and keep everyone entertained. Thank you for reading! _

_Also, JK Rowling owns EVERY CHARACTER! She owns all those fantastic ideas and stories that hopefully, most of the population has grown to love. Thank you JK Rowling for producing such an amazing series!_

Chapter 1: To the Dungeons

A silver doe was running around a small lake and a young woman with slightly bushy brown hair was staring dreamily at it from under a lone tree a little ways away from the lake. Hermione Granger couldn't see who the owner of the patronus was, but it didn't matter much to her. The doe was beautiful either way. She sighed and looked back at her new home, a large castle that she was going to be teaching at in a matter of weeks. Hermione sighed and smiled weakly to herself excited but a little depressed. So many people had died here. She sighed again and curled up in a small ball, looking back at the beautiful patronus. It looked so familiar but she couldn't quite remember who it had belonged to. She had seen so many people produce a patronus before and during the war and could only remember what her two closest friends could whip up. Ron Weasley, a tall, dimwitted redhead had the most trouble, but was able to produce a small dog. Harry Potter, a lanky and tall boy who was very famous for defeating the most feared wizard of all time, produced the most elegant stag she had ever seen. As for herself, she produced an otter.

Hermione had been part of the biggest wizarding war in a long time. Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard of all time, had gone around gathering followers and killing anyone who wasn't a pureblood. He sought total power and was crushed by a boy half his age. But before his defeat, Hermione and her friends had been through terrible things. She flipped her arm so she could see the words carved into her skin. _Mudblood. _The young woman closed her eyes and turned her arm away so she couldn't see the awful word. She shot them open again because the image of Bellatrix Lestrange popped up. Hermione wiped the tears that silently fell from her soft face before anyone of the teachers could see.

_I don't need any one of them thinking I am a lunatic or unable to teach before the year even starts! _Hermione breathed in slowly then got up. She looked back at the lake but the doe was no longer there. She shook her head and started to walk towards the school. She needed to clean her new room and move everything in to her new bedroom now so that she was ready for the starting of her new career. She walked down the familiar corridors, but instead of wearing her old student robes, she now wore long black robes that had the Gryffindor crest. She walked past the door to the dungeons and paused.

_Professor Snape. Glad you are alive.  
><em>

"Miss Granger, do you need something?" Hermione jumped and turned around to see a tall, dark man gliding towards her. He stopped a few feet away and scowled down. "Please call me either professor or Hermione as I am now a teacher at Hogwarts." She looked up into her old potions masters dark eyes testily.

"Miss Granger, I will call you what feels most suitable to me. Or," he smirked, "would you rather I call you the insufferable know-it-all?" Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, then got an idea. "Professor?"

Snape had started walking back to his room when he heard the young woman behind him say something. He turned around to see Hermione look down and blush. He hated when girls blushed around him. "What?" He snapped. Big brown eyes met his own and looked back down at the floor. I saw her take a huge breath then she finally asked, "could you-" She paused for a second, unsure. Suddenly her legs buckled and she hit the floor hard. Snape raised his eyebrows in shock and picked the ex-student up in his arms. He walked swiftly down the corridors until he reached a pair of large doors. Poppy was already outside the hospital wing and rushing towards the man.

"What happened?" Poppy snapped.

"I am not sure Poppy. One minute she was seemingly able to stand perfectly well the next she was on the ground." Snape looked at the unconscious girl. He noticed a small bump on her hairline. "I think she hit her head."

"Poor dear. I will take care of her. Would you lay her on a bed Severus?" The tall man nodded and glided towards the nearest hospital bed. He looked down at Hermione once more then gently set her down. Snape sighed and looked at Poppy pleadingly. "My throat." Poppy nodded and rushed over to her medicines. She picked the right one and handed it to Snape.

"I told you not to put unneeded stress on your body Severus!" The plump woman hissed.

"What did you expect me to do?" He hissed back.

"Use yo-" but Snape never found out what he should have used because that that moment, Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. The girl looked around cautiously and her eyes set on Snape.

"You aren't dead."

Hermione looked around the room trying to understand what just happened. She was talking to Snape and then… and then she saw him die. She remembered standing in front of the dungeon door talking to her old Professor when Nagini had come from… from somewhere. The snake hissed and lunged at the tall and dark man. She remembered him dying! And then she locked eyes with him. _He's alive._

"You aren't dead." Hermione croaked in surprise. Her eyes grew wider and she clenched the blanket trying to stand.

"And what do you think you are doing Miss?" Poppy breathed, trying to force the young lady back on her bed.

"He can't be alive!" Hermione shouted. "I saw him die. AGAIN! WHY DOY YOU KEEP DYING THEN COMING BACK?" The wizard couldn't believe it.

"I believe you were informed that Dumbledores phoenix saved me in my… worst hour. Did professor mcgonagall fail to inform you?"

"N-no sir. But… back by your room sir. Nagini bit you again! Please Madame!" Hermione tugged on the nurse's sleeve. "Please check his throat again! He will die!"

Madame pomfrey paused for a second and turned to Snape. "I believe that I should check your neck to give this girl comfort."

Snape sighed and lifted his collar down. Hermione winced while Poppy looked. "There is nothing to fear Miss Granger. His wounds are healing very well. There are no new marks."

Instead of looking relieved, the young witch looked terrified and confused. "Why… why did I see that if it didn't happen? Please, I am terrified."

Madame Pomfrey glanced at Snape unsure of herself. She had no idea what happened.

"Can you stand Granger?" Snape questioned, being surprisingly soothing to Hermione.

"I believe so." She whispered and looked at Poppy for permission. The nurse pursed her lips but nodded silently. Hermione was shaky but managed to get out of bed. She jumped when she felt a strong arm loop around her own for support and looked up to see a pale face with a stone cold expression. "Where are we going sir?"

"To the dungeons."


	2. Chapter 2: Bleeding thumbs

_Hey guys! I want to thank you all for your reviews. I am glad the first chapter was enjoyable. Remember, the more reviews and critiques, the more enjoyable the story should become._

_Don't forget JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter._

Chapter 2: Bleeding thumbs and wounded eyes

Hermione followed the Potions Master as quickly as she could. She tried to look at his face to see some sort of emotion, but he was walking too quickly for her.

"Sir!" Hermione was basically running to keep up at this point. Snape stopped so abruptly that she ran into his back. "I am sorry sir but could you _please _slow down." Snape turned around to see the young witch clutching her chest, trying to breathe.

"Seems like you are out of shape Granger." He smirked. Hermione snapped her head up at once and glared at him. _How could I have been so stupid? He still doesn't respect me. Of course. _She rolled her eyes and started walking, her robes flying out after her. Snape sighed and easily caught up. He looked at the girl, actually looked at her for the first time since the war. She had grown without him noticing. She stood only a little over a head shorter than him, and her hair wasn't nearly as frizzy. She was also a bit curvier, he noticed. Hermione looked back at her Professor impatiently. He glanced up and noticed they stopped walking and now stood in front of his door. Snape opened the door without saying anything and breathed in the comforting smell of his familiar room.

"Please sit Miss Granger." He motioned towards the several desks.

"You will stop addressing me like I am still your student." She lifted her nose in defiance. "I am now your equal and you will address me as so."

"Ah. Haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" Snape sighed and shook his head, repeating the motion to the student desks. Hermione crossed her arms for a moment, and then finally decided to take a seat. Snape conjured a chair with his wand and sat across from Hermione. They sat in quiet for well over a minute, just looking at each other. Snape finally sighed and closed his eyes.

"I am sure that you have questions _Professor_." He didn't show any emotion, but his voice was dripping with sarcasm that Hermione took note of.

"Why are we here? Why did I see you die again? Why are you alive? The headmaster would hardly tell me a thing! Why can't I get over the war when Harry and Ron have so easily moved on?" Hermione quickly raised her thumb to her mouth, biting on it until it bled.

"I will answer, but first tell me what you are doing with your thumb?" Hermione turned red and put her thumb down.

She whispered as she spoke, looking down, "it is all I can do to keep quiet and not be such a bother to everyone around me. Instead of doing anything drastic, I simply took to my thumb." Snape frowned at this.

"Granger, you have suffered some terrible things over the past few years. Asking for help does not mean you are an annoyance. It simply means you need help." Hermione looked up in shock. Did this man think she was sane? "Are you sure you are able to keep your position as Defense against the Dark Arts position?" Hermione started to say something but Snape held his hand up. "I know, you want the position badly, especially after the war I can see why you would want to teach young ones to learn how to protect themselves. But you need to think about your safety. Can you handle this when dealing with the stress and healing? Miss Granger, all I am saying is, healing takes time and you need to be careful." He looked at her with a blank expression. She was staring in shock._ Was it something I said? _

Hermione noticed a concerned look flash upon his face and she instantly composed herself. Still, she couldn't stop but wonder, "Why are you so concerned?" Snape tilted his head to think.

"I suppose I know where you are coming from. I was in this war too, as you well know. Now, to answer your questions…" Snape stood up and started to pace the room. "I believe the first thing you asked was why we are here in this room? Simple, if you are in need of any potions, which I think you might need, this is the place to go is it not?" Hermione nodded her head and he continued, "The second, why did you see me die again. I will answer that in a moment but I want to answer your third question before I go on anymore." He paused to make sure the young witch was paying attention. She was. "I thought I was done for. I felt myself slip away and for a moment I even thought I saw Dumbledore and-" He cut himself off abruptly, not wanting to tell her about Lily. "Well, I thought I had died. Then I felt a drop of what I thought was rain. I kept feeling these drops but only around the place I had been bitten. And then…" Snape paused.

"And then Fawkes helped you." Hermione whispered.

"Yes Granger. Those were not raindrops but instead were Phoenix tears." He looked down to see the girl crying. "What did I do?" He snapped.

"You meant a lot to Dumbledore if his Phoenix saved you." Snape stood there for a moment and then sighed.

"I need you to tell me what you saw."

"NO!" Hermione stood up quickly and backed away. "I apologize sir but I refuse to repeat it! I-I…" She started shaking and could no longer talk. Her eyes glassed over. Then she looked into the dark orbs that looked at her with quite a bit of concern. Snape realized how much emotion he left uncovered and quickly resumed his stone cold expression. Hermione spoke quickly and in a whisper. "Legilimens."

"I am afraid I didn't catch that." Snape said in annoyance.

"Er… sorry Professor. I mean to say that you may use Legilimency on me. You can see it for yourself."

"Can you handle that Miss Granger? Im afraid you would have to see it too." Hermione nodded and grabbed a chair so she wouldn't fall. Snape took out his wand and looked at her. She nodded her head again and with that, he was back in the hallway near the door. He crossed his arms and watched.

"Professor." Hermione had said. Snape turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" He snapped.

Hermione paused before asking "could you…?" But before she started to say anything, a huge snake appeared behind the young witch. She heard a hiss and turned around. "Na-nagini?" Her brown eyes grew wide with terror. The snake hissed again and slithered past her, making contact with her ankles. She shrieked and jumped away. The snake ignored her and glared straight at Severus. Before his very eyes, Snape saw himself get attacked over and over again by Nagini's poisonous fangs.

When Snape was still, the snake turned around and faced Hermione and hissed. _It was laughing._ Snape thought coldly. Hermione curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face. Then, Nagini just vanished. Snape let go of her mind as fast as he could. He sat down and looked at the witch before him. She had fallen out of her chair and backed up against the wall. She huddled and cried, "I couldn't stop it! I didn't save you!" She repeated this over and over again until the Potions Master stood up and walked to his closet. He took out a vial and swiftly walked back to the huddled figure.

"Take this, it should calm you." She gave the vial a sideways glance before taking it and drinking all of it in one sip. They stayed like that for some time. Snape stood awkwardly while Hermione sat no longer crying.

"Should I continue Miss Granger?" He waited for her to nod and then slowly started to speak. "Going back to question number two. Why you saw me die. To be honest, I have no idea. Nagini is dead and so it could not be a glimpse into the future, although I don't believe any of that fortune telling business anyways." Hermione looked up shocked. _He doesn't know what is wrong with me? _"I am not entirely sure, and there is no proof, but it could just be what the Muggles call 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder'. Although I must say, that is quite a vivid imagination you have there."

Hermione looked down as she blushed. "I am sorry." Snape froze. "I didn't save you. I just sat there both times."

"I didn't die two times."

"You did to me."

Again Snape stood as still as he could. He wasn't breathing. Her voice was so soft, and soft towards him! He only knew two people who would speak towards him without anger, frustration, or even hate. Dumbledore and the love of his life, Lily. He slowly turned to look at Hermione and discovered she had stood and was now walking towards him. He couldn't move. Suddenly, the young Professor hand wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. Something snapped inside of Severus and he pushed her away from him.

"I think it is time you leave Miss Granger." The pale, dark man said coldly.

"I have another question left unanswered Professor Snape." Hermione blushed.

"Why are you the only one suffering out of your group of intolerable friends? Potter gained fame, fortune, and a family. Ron, gained fortune, and as he didn't marry you, I assume that is all he gained. But he gained something. What have you gained Miss Granger? You lost your parents as you couldn't get their memory back, and you lost friends." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, Ron did gain a family. He cheated on me. I discovered after he proposed. He ran off to marry Parvarti Patil. And second, I gained knowledge." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Knowledge," Snape hissed, "is nothing compared to love. You've hardly gained a thing." He instantly regretted saying that when he saw in her eyes how wounded Hermione was. She gained nothing and she was slowly starting to realize this. She bowed and mumbled a "thank you sir" and walked out of the dark room as fast as possible. Snape thought about going after her, but changed his mind quickly. _She needs to be alone for a bit. I will check on her tomorrow._

"AHHHHH!" Hermione yelled at nobody as she slammed the door to her room open, and then closed. She was pacing the room fuming. _How dare he treat me like that? How dare he tell me what I have and what I don't? And how dare he make me feel less than my two best friends? Or, now one best friend and one ex-fiancé who refuses to talk to me. Who does he think he is? How dare he talk to me about how I feel! He isn't my fucking therapist for heaven's sake! _And then Hermione paused. _So why am I wanting to go back and give him another hug? Why do I want to see him again?_


	3. Chapter 3: A couple of redheads

_I am not sure what to say. I guess thank you for those who have reviewed so far and I hope I get more. Reviews really keep me fired up and going. Anyways… you all know JK owns all these characters and stuff. That is the last time I am going to say it. It carries on through all chapters though. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 3: A couple of Red-heads

Hermione was frustrated and had no idea what to do. _I want to go see Snape? I hate him! Why would I want to see him?_

_Because you are so happy he isn't dead, he saved many lives, you are in shock for watching his death… again, AND you know he is a good person. _A voice in the back of her head told her. Hermione sighed and gave in to what she wanted. She ran out of her room with tears pouring down her face. She ran as fast as she could and before she knew it, she was in front of Snape's room.

Severus looked up from his quill and paper when he heard heavy breathing on the other side of his door. _Who is it now? _Snape moaned quietly to himself and slowly got up. He was halfway to the door before Hermione walked in.

"Excuse me Granger!" Snape halted to a stop. "Has anyone taught you manners? It is polite to knock. Or… am I wrong?" He sneered. He quickly stood up straighter as he realized what state the young woman was in. She was shaking from head to toe with tears streaming down her face. She had her sleeve lifted to show the word Bellatrix had carved into her. Her breathing started to quicken and decrease in length. "You are hyperventilating Granger." Snape glided over to Hermione and forced her to sit. He then pushed her head down so blood would rush to her brain. _That potion wears out too quickly. _Snape thought bitterly. He quickly went over to fetch another. _I'm out. _He turned around to see Hermione fall to the floor, still hyperventilating. He ran and gripped both of her wrists, pulling her up to his chest. He held her like that until her breathing started to slow and regain control. Hermione rested her head against the Postion Master's black cloak and closed her eyes. Snape fished through his pocket for the wand and with a flick, Hermione's face was dry.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was close to something warm and soft. She backed away slightly to get a full view of whomever had a hold on her, and what she saw shocked her. _Snape?_ The black and brown orbs met for about a minute and then shyly looked away from each other. Snape let go of Hermione's hands, which let her bring her knees up to her chin and her arms locked around her legs. She took a big and shaky breath and looked back at Snape. Her eyes studied his expression, which was a look of concern. Hermione slowly put her soft and small hands up to her colleague's pale cheek. Snape froze, as did Hermione. She quickly shot her hand away and blushed.

_What did I do? _Hermione thought angrily at herself. _It's like… I didn't even think about it! It was as if it was _natural_. Oh god. _"P-professor! I am so sorry I didn't even-"

"Just don't do it again granger." Snape snarled back. He stood up quickly and walked to his desk. "If you feel better, you may go. If you need help still, might I suggest Madame Pomfrey?" He looked at her with a blank expression. _What just happened? _He thought.

Hermione couldn't move. She was still sitting in the same position, her arm at an awkward angle from retracting her hand, her mouth slightly open. Snape frowned at this. "Hermione?" He snapped. Hermione jumped and shook her head violently. _He just called me Hermione, didn't he? _Hermione turned red and got on her feet.

"I am feeling better now. Thank you sir." She gave a small bow and walked quickly out of the room, her cloak swept out after her. "Granger!" Snape was reffering back to the usual. Hermione sighed and turned around. Professor Snape and stepped out of his office waving a wand in the air. _Her _wand. "You dropped something."

Hermione squeaked and ran back to the tall man. "Thank you sir!" She bowed again and left the dungeons. Hermione walked into her bedroom and fell onto her bed. _I don't understand what just happened. Why did I do that? Why did I even _want_ to touch him? That is not normal. _Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes. She gave a deep sigh and fell asleep.

Pacing, pacing, pacing. It was the only think Snape could do to think. He had to move or else his brain would show up empty. _Hermione. I called her Hermione! I bet that didn't go unnoticed by that unnaturally large brain of hers. And she touched me. Lily used to do that when she was thankful. _Snape stopped abruptly. _Lily. Maybe it is best to keep my head blank. Granger was thankful. That is it. _Snape undressed and fell on his bed, not unlike the way Hermione had. The moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

_**The garden was huge. Empty, beautiful, and huge. Hermione waved her wand and a mirror appeared. She laughed when she caught sight of herself. Her light brown hair traveled to mid-back, decorated in white flowers. She wore a beautiful white dress, which had thin straps and was knee length. Her beautifully small feet were bare and her nails and toenails were painted a light blue. She knew at that moment that she was very beautiful. The mirror vanished with another flick of her wand and she looked around with huge eyes and a smile. The garden was a maze of tall hedges decorated with roses and other plants. The grass was healthy and green beneath her feet and the sun was a clear blue. This place was hers. Hermione stretched her arms out to her sides and she started to spin in circles, the dress twirling with her. Everything seemed like it was happy, every bit of the garden was singing. Suddenly, she felt someone watching her. She frowned and looked around. This was her secret place, so why was someone else here? How did they get here? **_

"_**Hello?" Hermione asked bravely. "I want to know who is here! You can share this with me If you'd like," she sat down and patted the spot next to her, "but I need to know who you are. This is my place." There was a pause and Hermione opened her mouth again. She closed her mouth when she heard a rustling from her right. She looked over nervously and what she saw made her mouth water. "Professor Snape?" Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "What brings you to a place like this?"**_

_**The dark man glided forward until he stood right in front of her. His pale hand stuck out, offering for her to take it. Hermione grasped his firmly and stood up. They stood there for a moment, holding hands. Suddenly, Severus pulled her to his chest and held her. His head tilted down and he whispered in the woman's ear, "Call me Severus." He growled. Hermione groaned slightly as she felt his breath on her neck warm and inviting. She licked her lips and looked up at him. **__Why do I want this man? __**But Hermione could think only for a second, as Severus slid one hand gently from her shoulder down to her wrist which made her shiver. Snape smiled at this reaction and kissed Hermione lightly on the forehead. Hermione looked up at the professor and smiled. **__He is teasing me. __**Hermione thought. **__He will have no mercy. I will devour him. __**And with that, Hermione pressed herself against Severus and kissed him. She grabbed his collar and forced his lips to part with her tongue. Suddenly they were on the ground. Hermione pinned him with her knees while her hands were going up and down the strong chest. She could feel quite a bit of muscle underneath those clothes. Oh how she wanted to get underneath those layers! **_

_**Severus seemed to have the same idea, but he wanted to tease her and make her shiver with want. Snape grabbed Hermione's wrists when she tried to take off his heavy cloak. He growled and bit her on the neck softly. He kept tugging lightly at the skin as she arched her back with pleasure and moaned. Suddenly it was Snape who pinned Hermione to the ground. He held her wrists above her head and lowered his mouth to her collarbone. Hermione moaned louder and lifted her chin to give Snape more access. He bit again and this time, Hermione gave a slight shiver. Satisfied, Snape let go of her wrists and slipped the straps down. Hermione understood and attacked his cloak. Eventually all layers between them were gone. It was just the two of them in that garden now. They lay together for a little while, just taking in each other's beauty. Hermione looked like a golden angel. Her skin was pale but her features had a hint of gold. Her hair seemed to be made of sunlight and the flowers seemed to accentuate these angel-like features. Snape, on the other hand, looked like a dark prince. He was pale and very fit. His eyes were dark like the night and deep like an ocean. His black hair grew just above his shoulders and in slight waves accentuating his pale, yet glowing, skin. They smiled at each other and Hermione gasped. **_

"_**What is wrong?" Snape shot out with concern.**_

_**Hermione put her fingers on Severus's thick lips and smiled. "Nothing is wrong Severus. I just have never seen you truly smile. It's charming." Severus chuckled and attempted his usual blank face, but with this angel next to him, he couldn't stop smiling.**_

"_**You drive me insane Granger." Severus growled in Hermione's ear. She shivered when she felt his hot breath and suddenly she pulled herself on top of him. She kissed Snape's neck lightly at first, then bit. This time it was Snape who let out a moan. Suddenly, the two lovers felt another presence. Hermione sat up and looked behind her. Two tall red-heads stood next to each other, a man and a woman, the woman being twice the man's age. **_

_**Ron Weasely stepped forward with a sad look upon his face. "How could you do this to me 'Mione? Don't you love me anymore? How could you forget me and move on? Hermione… don't forget how much you love me." He flashed a half-smile and Hermione blushed. **__How could I forget Ron? I am not in love with Snape! I am in love with Ron. But… Ron left me. He left. Oh god. __**Hermione flinched at this thought and dressed with a flick of her wand. She refused to look at Snape.**_

_**After she was dressed, Ron waved to someone behind Hermione. The young witch turned around to see another familiar face, Parvarti Patil, a petite and curvy Indian woman. Hermione winced as she felt a blow to her gut. Parvarti punched her and laughed. "Stupid girl, he will never take you back." Hermione kneeled and started to cry. She still wouldn't look at Snape.**_

_**While all this was happening, and even while Parvarti rejoined the weasel, Snape sat perfectly still. All he could do is stare at the woman that stood before him. "Please get dressed Severus. You are making me blush… well… if I had any blood left I would be." Lily Evans started to laugh. Snape snapped out of his airy state and dressed himself.**_

"_**Lily." Snape whispered as he stood. "It has been a long time."**_

"_**Indeed, Severus. How are you? You've aged a bit." She laughed. "How is my son?"**_

"_**Ah, I believe Harry has become an Auror. You would be so proud. He was so brave during the war." Lily smiled at this news and stepped towards Severus. **_

"_**You are my best friend Severus! Give me a hug!" Snape took a deep breath, not sure what her touch would do to him. He decided he would rather go mad with want, though, than mad and tormented because he missed the chance to touch his love again. He slowly stepped forward and held his arms out. Something was wrong when he wrapped his arms around the woman- she was completely slumped over!**_

"_**Lily?" Snape held her away from his body and he gasped, she lay dead in his arms. He gently put her down while tears slipped down his cheeks. "Lily, it was so good to talk to you again."**_

"_**RON!" Hermione shouted but it was too late, Ron walked away with Parvarti into the maze of plants. Hermione turned and locked eyes with the Potions Master, tears pouring from both pairs of eyes. **_

Snape and Hermione woke up at the same time, both drenched in sweat and breathing hard. _What the hell… _They both thought. Neither of them moved for a long time, playing their side of the dream over and over again, shaking in their own beds. Hermione snapped out of her confused and scared state first and jumped out of bed. _Oh Ronald. I miss you so much._ The DADA teacher ran to her bathroom and jumped into a warm shower, tears spilling down her face.

Snape shook his head in disbelief. He got up and glided towards the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and gasped. His hair had never been so disheveled and he had darker bags under his eyes. He sighed and got in his shower. And with a tearless face, he once again became consumed by his love for Lily Evans.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

_Sorry it is taking me a bit longer to update. I had written this chapter but it was crap so I re-wrote it! I have also been feeling a little under the weather. I hope you enjoy. _

Chapter 4: Reunion

Hermione avoided Severus as much as possible the next couple of weeks before school started. She couldn't look at the man without blushing. This was no problem for Severus as he too did not wish to think about the dream. When school started, though, they both soon forgot their dream and avoiding each other. They ate together, watching over all the students. They would argue over house points and how they were going to win the cup this year.

"You know Granger," Snape sneered, "Potter is no longer on the team. I am afraid it is no good anymore."

"Oh Professor!" Hermione pouted. "I'm hurt. Are you saying that _no Gryffindor is as good as Harry_? Because if you are saying that, then not only will I have to inform him," Hermione smirked, "but I must also remind you that Ginny Weasely is back and she is _excellent_."

Severus straightened up at this. "Astoria Greengrass is excellent as well. I have no doubt that she will crush your little weasel."

"Oh don' be so harsh on the girl Snape." Hagrid laughed. "Hermione 'as been nothin' bu' nice to yer house. Maybe you could return the favor?"

"Oh you know me Hagrid. I don't _do _favors and certainly not for a Gryffindor." Severus glared at Hermione and stood up. "Well I suppose we will find out who exactly the better house is next week." Severus nodded his head at the teachers and glided out, scaring a couple of first year Ravenclaws on his way to the dungeon.

"Wha' a cranky guy he is." Hagrid sighed.

"Oh don't you worry about it Hagrid. You know he has always been that way. In fact," Minerva tilted her head laughing, "I would be concerned if he _wasn't _being such a bully. He always defends his house. Even if they haven't won the house cup in a while." Minerva smirked.

Suddenly an owl flew into the hall and stopped in front of Hermione. She didn't recognize this owl which made her more eager to open to letter attached. She took the letter while handing over a bit of her bacon. The owl snatched it and took off. She opened the letter and quickly peered down at the name and smiled.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We haven't talked in a while! Where the bloody hell have you been? I guess we are both very busy but I miss my best friend. I decided to take work off tonight so we can catch up (and so I can see my fiancé so bring her with you). I will meet you in your classroom at 7:30 tonight._

_Harry _

_P.S. I hope my new owl was nice. She isn't Hedwig but she seems loyal enough. Her name is Luna. She seems a bit odd so I named her after our dear friend Luna Longbottom!_

Excitement bubbled inside Hermione. She stood up and said her goodbyes then left the Great Hall at a run. She traveled through the corridors thinking about her friend when she hit something and fell. Hermione looked up to see her old potions professor standing over Ron Weasely with a scowl. _Ronald Weasely. _Hermione couldn't breathe. Snape turned to her and noticed how lost she was. He had forgotten what the weasel had done to her.

"Get up Granger." He shot a hand out and helped her up.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione's voice was stronger than anybody was expecting. She narrowed her eyes. Ron looked at her with sad eyes and suddenly the woman felt eleven years old with a school-girl crush. She became numb and doubled over. _I can't breathe! _

"Granger." Snape became alert and concerned once more.

"I… I am okay sir. I apologize." She stood up straight but continued to look at the ground.

"'Mione… could we… could we talk now please? _Alone?_" Ron glared at Snape.

"Okay." Ron nodded and walked off towards her office. Hermione quickly spun around to look at Snape. "Please sir. I am not sure what will happen. Could you listen in? Perhaps you can turn invisible for a while." Snape stood silently thinking this over. _Does she really want me to be there? Does she trust me that much? _Hermione blushed and opened her mouth. Before she could say anything, however, he nodded and pointed his wand at himself. Suddenly she couldn't see him anymore. She smiled gratefully and walked in the direction Ron had gone. She opened her door and found Ron pacing. Hermione felt Snape walk past her and she suddenly felt courage bubble up inside of her.

"Well?" She snapped. Ron jumped and looked at her.

"'Mione, I miss you. As a friend I really miss you! I am so sorry I have been a brat but the truth is I miss you. We used to have so much fun together."

"You cheated on me and left me Ronald. Am I supposed to just forgive you?"

"Yes." He shrugged.

"That is just too bad." Where was all this fire coming from?

"Excuse me?" A red eyebrow was raised.

"I said-

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID DAMN IT!" Ron turned red and before Hermione could breathe he was right in front of her. "Hermione," he whispered, "please forgive me." Ron softly caressed his ex-fiance's cheek and moved his hand down to hers. "I missed you. Don't you miss me?" Suddenly Hermione's neck was being attacked by Ron's teeth. She moaned and grabbed his arms. He pulled away and smirked. "You forgive me now don't you?"

"Y-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Ron was suddenly on the ground, stiff as a board. Snape became visible and growled with his wand still pointed at the redhead. "Don't you dare forgive him Hermione. He is using you. He knew that if he flirted you wouldn't resist." Severus didn't understand why he was so angry. All he knew is that he wanted to hex this man into next year. He waved the counter-curse at Ron who stood up and glared.

"What the hell are you doing here? Nobody invited you. And are you really calling her _Hermione_?"

"Oh? You really think she would trust you now?" Ron stood there for a few seconds until comprehension dawned on his red face. _She asked him to be here. _Suddenly Hermione was on the ground, receiving punches and kicks from her redheaded ex. She was in complete darkness.

"Go now Weasely, if you know what is good for you." Snape growled, grabbing Ron by the collar and throwing him out of the room. "Phineas!" He barked at Phineas Black who was chatting in a young woman's portrait.

"What?" Phineas snapped.

"Get Minerva. Tell her it is urgent."

Phineas rolled his black eyes and walked out. After waiting a few minutes, Minerva ran out of Hermione's fireplace.

"What on earth is going on Severus?" Minerva snapped. She looked at the unconscious and bloodied girl and gasped. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This little weasel could have killed a professor. He must leave at once. Please escort him while I take Granger up to Poppy."

"Certainly." Minerva took out her wand and gestured Ron towards the fireplace. He rolled his eyes at her threatening wand and grabbed some floo powder. He disappeared with Minerva grabbing his arm tightly.

Severus ran and scooped the witch into his muscular arms. He looked down and once more took in the beauty. Her face was bruised and bloodied due to Ron, but there were still those long lashes. Anger swelled up in him. _That Weasel is going to pay. _Snape glided towards his room. _This is his entire fault. Why would he even want to leave her? She is too precious. _He opened the doors and put her on his bed. _How on earth is she so important to me anyways? What has she done that has been any different than the insufferable know-it-all I taught? She still raises her hand like she is eleven during all of our teacher meetings. _Severus had to stop thinking about what annoyed him so much for a moment as he searched through a closet to pull out not only a wand but a vial of potion. He whispered many incantations, and when he was finished, all of Hermione's bruises were gone. Her body was also clear of blood. _Now to tend to her nose. That beautifully straight nose can't stay broken. _He opened her mouth and poured the contents in. Hermione swallowed and opened her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Hush Hermione." Severus whispered. "The bones are straightening. I know it hurts. I am sorry I didn't stop it sooner. I should have."

"Oh don't blame yourself Severus." She whispered hoarsely.

_She said my name. _

"Well Granger-

"I thought you were calling me Hermione, as Ron kindly pointed out." Hermione tried to laugh but yelped in pain when she felt her ribs.

"Gra- er… Hermione? Is everything alright?"

"It really hurts!" She groaned.

Snape glided back to his closet and took out the vial of painkiller.

"Take this Gr- damn it. Take this Hermione. It should ease your pain."

There were a few seconds of silence while Hermione drank the contents of the vial. Snape noticed how she tilted her head back to reveal a smooth neck and collarbone. He noticed how her honey colored eyes were half-closed and her lips seemed to mold around the vial. At that moment he remembered his dream so vividly, that he thought he was dreaming again. He shook his head and grabbed the empty vial Hermione held out to him. For a moment their hands touched and time seemed to stop. They looked at each other and continued to hold the vial together. Snape blinked and took the vial from Hermione's grasp. He put the vial in his closet, his heart beating heavily. When he turned around, Hermione had fallen asleep.

The wizard scooped the sleeping girl in his arms and carried her to her own room. He looked around as he entered and saw that it was almost as dark as his room. Everything was grey, black, or white. This room could easily have been mistaken as his own. He frowned. _That doesn't seem very Hermione-like to me. She is too happy. Or is she? _

Snape had noticed how sad she looked compared to her school years. She was still very pleasant to everybody, but her voice was quieter and that infamous Gryffindor flame seemed to be dying. He set her down on her bed and jumped slightly when he heard a knock on the door. Snape stood still or a few seconds, unsure of what he should do. When he heard another knock on the door however, he went and answered.

"Professor Snape? I must have the wrong room! I apologize!" Harry's green eyes looked shocked.

"If you are here to see Granger then you are in the right room. I am afraid that she is exhausted at the moment. You may want to come back later, perhaps tomorrow."

"Ron told me what happened. Can I please see her?"

"She is asleep Potter."

"I will sit here until she wakes up then!" With that, Harry stepped around his old professor and sat in a chair close to Hermione's bed. Snape shrugged and left the room. Harry was so confused. Hermione seemed to be glowing even though she was just beaten up _and _Snape, of all people, had just left Hermione's room. It made sense though. Snape had obviously help heal Hermione.

_Were her injuries so bad that she couldn't be taken to the Hospital wing? _He thought. He glanced at his watch, 8:00. _Ginny should be coming any second._ A few minutes later, he heard a soft knock on the door. He walked to the door and kissed Ginny hello.

"How is she?" Ginny shouted. Harry put his finger to his lips.

"Be quiet Ginny. Hermione is sleeping. The weirdest thing though, Snape was in here. He seemed _concerned_! I wonder what was up with him."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hermione who just sat up.

"Oh I am so sorry! I just had a terrible day as and I forgot! I am so sorry! And how did I get up here? Did you carry me up Harry? I was in the Dungeons. How did you find me there?"

"Er… no. When I got here you were sleeping in your bed." Harry furrowed his brow. "Snape was here though." He added as an after-thought.

"He _what_?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yeah what was that about? Why was that dungeon bat here in _your room_?" Ginny clasped her hands together, waiting for some juicy gossip.

"Well Ron attacked me and-

"Wait Ron _attacked you_? Ron, as in my fucking _brother_?" Ginny stood up shaking.

"Ginny, calm down please. You aren't helping 'Mione at all by freaking out." Harry said, looking slightly shaken as well.

"Thank you Harry. As I was saying… Ron attacked me. Not with his wand but with his fists. I'm sure it's bloody obvious with my bruises and such."

"'Mione," Harry said, "You look nearly untouched. Here is a mirror." Harry conjured a mirror with his wand and Hermione almost fell out of her bed. _No wonder I feel completely fine! Did Snape really do this? _She rubbed her shaky hands over her smooth face, as if she wasn't quite sure she could believe how beautiful her skin was. The mirror disappeared and she looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Well that is just amazing. He really is a Potions Master isn't he?" Hermione dreamily told the couple. "As I was saying! Hmm… Well Snape took me into what I can only assume is his room and healed me. He must have taken me to my room." She looked around.

"Should we leave you alone for tonight?" Harry questioned his best friend.

Hermione yawned and told them how she would send them an owl when she is free. Harry took one of Ginny's hands and they walked out together.

Once Harry and Ginny left, Severus stepped out of the shadows towards Hermione's room. He had to talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Punishments

_Thank you for those who have reviewed. I get a little nervous that my story is no good but so far I have had nothing but good reviews! Thank y'all so much! Please tell me if I am OOC please because I am trying to keep it close enough to the characters. Of course Snape will be a little OOC as will Hermione. I mean come on… Snape wouldn't REALLY fall for her… Although it would be nice if they were together. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I re-uploaded some chapters because something wasn't right but none of the story has changed. Sorry. Also, I am having trouble with the sixth chapter so forgive me if it takes a while._

Chapter 5: Punishments

Severus Snape knocked twice on the beautiful red and gold door.

"Just a moment." He heard Hermione mumble. While he waited outside, Severus simply stood and gazed at the door. He noticed how delicately the lion was carved into the red wood. How delicate the gold trim around the perimeter of the door was painted. This was nothing compared to the woman who was behind the door. He forced his face into the normal blank gaze as he took in the woman before him. Her hair was slightly messy and her face was smooth and young. Her eyes were droopy with exhaustion but she had a smile on her rosy lips. _No. She is so much younger than me and she was once my student. Not to mention she is an insufferable know-it-all. But she needs protection. I fear that little arse will come back at any moment._

"Yes?" Hermione raised an eyebrow after waiting for over a minute. Snape immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

"Miss Granger, do you feel safe in your room?"

"I am not sure what you mean Severus!"

"You will call me Professor Snape." Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"Then you will call me Professor Granger!" She waved her hands in dismissal at the subject. "Anyways, I am not sure what you mean."

"Well, _Professor_, I am asking if you would like some sort of protection with the little weasel-

"His name is RON!" Hermione interrupted.

"Fine! Do you feel safe when _Ron _is running about wishing harm on you?" Hermione woke up instantly at this. "I don't mean to strike fear into your heart, but we need to keep all faculty safe." He monotonously stated.

"You must be really concerned." Hermione said, dripping with sarcasm. She smiled showing she was playing around. "Well…" Hermione paused to think. "Well, I suppose maybe a couple of nights would do." She nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble!" Her eyes widened, clearly upset at the thought of bothering someone else.

"It isn't." Snape sighed with annoyance.

"May I meet who will be guarding me? I would like to know I can trust him or her." Hermione looked at the floor, wondering if she was asking too much.

Snape paused, unsure whether he should tell her, "I will be outside your room tonight."

Hermione blinked at him. _He wants to protect me? Somebody must have given him orders, perhaps McGonagall?_

"Is that alright with you Mi- Professor?" Snape corrected himself quickly.

"Hermione."

"Honestly, you should pick a name you wish me to call you and stick with it. Fine… Hermione." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Now that I think about it I would like someone to guard me. Oh, get sleep at some point though. You don't have to be here all night." _To be honest, _Hermione thought, _I really do wish you were here all night. You're presence soothes me. Well that isn't natural… _Hermione giggled and Snape was slightly confused.

"Is something funny?" Severus drawled on in that slow, annoyed voice of his.

"No sir!" Hermione yawned and Severus nodded her off to bed. He conjured a chair and sat close to her door.

_Why am I so concerned about her and Weasely? She is not only younger than me, but she has too much drama surrounding her. I hate drama. But, _Snape continued to think, _she has many amazing traits. She is a very talented teacher and was always a good student of mine. I, of course, would never admit that out loud. _

It was truly an odd sight. Severus Snape; the Slytherin, the spy, the Dungeon Bat, the cranky old man was sitting in a very cheery room. The door was sparkling red and gold, as was the rest of the small circular room. Curtains hung over the windows with the sparkling gold. The walls were a cheery red and the room was very decorated and warm. Severus sighed and pulled his cloak tighter around him.

Severus began to get very tired. He checked a clock on the wall and sighed. _One A.M. Thank goodness tomorrow is a weekend. Maybe I should head to bed. But first…_

Severus stood up and slowly opened the door to Hermione's room. What he saw shocked him. Hermione was writhing in pain on the floor while Ron was pointing his wand and quietly muttering. Anger suddenly boiled in Snape's blood and he grabbed his wand. A jet of red light hit Ron square in the chest, his wand flying into the attacker's hand. Severus advanced as a snake would to a mouse. He felt like a true Slytherin, slithering in on his prey, doing anything to get his way.

_Dammit I am going to keep her safe. _Ron seemed to read his mind.

"Why are you trying to save her? She is a Gryffindor, a filthy _mudblood_." The redhead spat the last word with malice. Severus turned his black eyes to the girl who was silently whimpering on the ground. Snape used the counter-curse so Hermione could once again speak.

"Ronald," She whispered, "what happened? Why are you s-so angry?" Tears gracefully slipped down the girl's soft cheeks.

"You have no right to talk." Ron snarled at her.

"Weasely, it is time you leave. I will notify the headmistress."

"That old hag? What is she going to do to me?" Ron laughed menacingly.

"Ron. Leave." Severus growled as he advanced even further. At that, Ron rolled his eyes, took some floo powder, and fled the building. "Hermione?" Snape kneeled at her side. He remembered how he had comforted Lily in times of sadness. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's back and held her to his chest. While his left arm held her up, his right hand wiped her tears away. He then combed his hand through her bushy brown hair and whispered, "You are a good person. You are the smartest witch your age. Don't listen to anybody who tells you otherwise." This continued for a while until Hermione relaxed. Her big honey colored eyes locked onto his dark ones.

"Thank you so much Professor." Hermione once again longed to reach out and touch him. She wanted to comfort him. Severus seemed to notice something was off.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Severus asked in his slow, deep voice.

"Are you?" Hermione succumbed to her want and pressed both o her hands onto his face. She took in the warmth and the smoothness. She looked into his eyes, waiting for his reply.

"Of course. I must do what I can to keep the staff members safe." Snape kept his face blank. "Now please let go." He had to force himself to say it. _What game are you playing at Granger? _Snape thought. _Nobody has been so nice to me since Lily. What is it that seems to keep you coming back to me for comfort?_

Hermione's eyes widened sorrowfully at his empty tone of voice. She slowly let the man's face go.

"I apologize for my actions sir." Hermione looked like she was about to cry again and Severus didn't know what to do. He has never even held a woman since Lily died and he was so confused at Hermione's reaction towards him. She seemed to trust him, but why? After all this time as a spy she trusted him? Nothing made sense to him and he was not easily confused. _I know what I must do._

"Miss Granger, we need to go to the headmistress's office immediately. Can you stand?" Snape stood up and grabbed her arm. She gasped at the pain still filling her and immediately pushed the strong hands away from her.

"That hurts sir!" Snape had to bite his tongue to keep himself from apologizing.

"Come on," Severus growled at the young woman. Hermione looked at the man who was walking away from her at an incredible pace. She had never noticed how strong he was until she held him. _But, why am I thinking about his muscles! How inappropriate of me! But he was being so gentle with me. I haven't felt that in a while. _"Are you coming?" Snape spun around and watched her.

"Oh… sorry!" Hermione squeaked. She stumbled over to her old Potions Professor and grabbed his arm, causing him to yank away. The sudden movement made Hermione stumble forward. She caught herself before her head hit the cold floor. "You could have helped." Hermione hissed at Snape.

"Miss Gran-

"HERMIONE!"

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape towered over the aching woman. "You will not tell me how to call my own students."

"Unbelievable. I thought we covered this! I am _not _your student!" Hermione was so confused. "You were so nice to me before! What happened? Why are you being so rude?"

"I am not being rude, Granger, I am simply being formal. This is how it should be between co-workers and you being my ex-student an informal relationship is highly inappropriate. Now, please follow me to the headmistress's office."

Hermione was speechless for once. She opened her mouth but nothing would come out. Finally, she walked in front of Snape who quickly caught up in a couple of strides. Hermione's muscles were wrapped in searing pain. They seemed to burn more with every step she took. She wanted to cry but she refused to let Snape see any weakness. Of course Severus was not fooled. He had suffered the Cruciatus curse many times under the hand of Lord Voldemort. Severus inwardly winced just thinking about his name.

"Lemon Drops," Severus told the statue blankly. Once the statue to the Headmistress's office jumped aside, Severus raised an arm to gesture that Hermione could go in first. They climbed the stairs in silence and Hermione knocked on the huge brown doors.

"Come in," Hermione heard the familiar voice of her old Transfiguration teacher. She reached for the handle but Severus beat her to it. He strode in and Minerva's face filled with surprise. "Severus?"

"Minerva," Severus nodded and motioned for Hermione to come in. Hermione timidly walked to the big wooden desk, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Ah, Hermione! How has your job been treating you? I am truly sorry we haven't had time to chat. I didn't realize Dumbledore was so busy!"

"Hello headmistress. My job has been treating me well. I believe the Defense Against the Arts post will be my job for a while. The students have learned so much!" Hermione tried to clap her hands together excitedly but instantly cringed. Her muscles ached so much.

"Are you alright?" Minerva noticed the girl was in pain. "Severus, explain immediately!" Minerva snapped with concern.

Severus remained his blank self as he spoke. "Ron used the Cruciatus curse on Hermione. I was guarding her as we had discussed," Snape hoped his cover wouldn't be blown as they had not discussed her protection. As he hoped, Minerva raised her eyebrow but nodded her head. "Ron had put a silencing charm on her so I couldn't hear her being tortured." Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He started to pace. He couldn't think properly.

Minerva gasped at this news. "He _tortured you?_" Minerva's eyes widened.

"It-it's okay because Professor Snape saved me." Minerva looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow. Hermione yawned and her legs almost gave out under her. She was suddenly exhausted. "So what is it that you want to talk about sir?" Hermione spat at Severus, suddenly in a sour mood at how he had treated her moments before.

"She needs a guard in her room. I am afraid I cannot guard her any longer." Snape regretted every word he said.

"I don't see what the problem is if you watch over her Severus."

"She is my student!" The man barked.

"Miss Granger is no longer your student Severus. I think you need to get used to that. You will watch over Hermione or the rest of the week. Do you understand me?" Minerva smiled.

"If I might add my opinion?" Albus Dumbledore almost laughed.

"Of course Albus!" Minerva said enthusiastically.

"Miss Granger cannot be left alone, that much we know. Severus, you are one of the most trusted and most powerful wizards I have ever met. Hermione is without a doubt safer in your hands."

"Haven't I done enough for you?" The dark wizard spat. He instantly regretted his words.

"Ah," Dumbledore sighed, "I have asked many things of you Severus. What I am asking of you now is not for me or the wizarding world. This task is simply for the safety of Miss Granger."

Severus was speechless. _Damn the old fool! Of course I have to do what he asks now. The way he states it only makes sense. And Hermione is in danger. Stop thinking about that! _

"Fine." Severus blankly stated. He walked towards the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder. "To your room Granger." Hermione glared at him for a second before grabbing his arm. Severus threw the powder into the fire. The two people stepped into the green flames and suddenly, they were off.

"You know," Hermione said as she stepped out of her fireplace, "You don't have to act around me."

"I am not sure what you mean." Snape took a chair and placed it in a corner of Hermione's room.

"Oh don't be so thick. You were so nice to me before! You don't have to act like the bitter old man you love to pretend to be. I honestly can't understand you!"

"Frustrated that there is something on earth that you aren't a hundred percent sure about?" Severus sneered at Hermione. Hermione frowned at this and shook her head, the honey brown hair moving with her.

"Goodnight sir," Hermione sighed. She waited to see if he had anything more to say. After a minute of staring at each other in silence, Hermione rolled her eyes and crawled into bed. "You loved Lily," Hermione whispered, "I doubt she would want you to continue punishing yourself. You also I don't believe you owe Dumbledore anything." And with that, Hermione fell into an exhausted sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A Dream

_I hope things make sense. If you have a question or are confused, don't hesitate to ask. Just remember that things will be cleared up as chapters go by. Thank you for reading! It means a lot. And I am sorry that it took so long to write such a short chapter. I am having some legit writers block. It really sucks!_

**Chapter 6: A Dream**

As Hermione slept, Severus sat as still as a statue in a dark corner. He crossed his arms and watched how the girl would toss and turn. Her hair was becoming more and more tangled and her lips would twitch every now and then into a slight smile. Truth be told, Severus Snape thought Hermione Granger looked beautiful in her sleep. It was a long few hours before Severus finally decided to go to sleep. He conjured a small bed and uncharacteristically flopped onto his bed and fell asleep immediately.

"**I've missed you Severus." Something that resembled a man hissed. Voldemort stepped out of a shady corner of Hermione's room. Bellatrix was, as usual, right by his side. Severus opened his eyes and sat up quickly. **

"**My Lord?" Severus was shaken but refused to show his emotion outwardly. Severus stood up to bow his lowest bow.**

"**You don't fool me Severus." Voldemort hissed. "I know your secrets."**

"**TRAITOR!" Bellatrix screamed.** **Severus hissed and looked over to see Hermione was not in bed.**

"**Looking for your pet?" Bellatrix laughed and dragged Hermione out of the shadows by her hair. She was whimpering and silently crying. Her shirt was covered in blood from a gash he could not see. Severus stood still, his heart beating fast.**

"**Aren't you going to beg for her to be released Severus? Come on, beg!" Bellatrix pulled Hermione closer to her, causing Hermione to yelp in pain. Bellatrix released her and pointed her wand. "CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed and twisted in agony.**

"**Crucio!" Severus pointed his wand Bellatrix and she fell down screaming. When the pain stopped Bellatrix sat up and laughed. **

"**Is that all you've got? And I thought you knew how to play!" Bellatrix stood up and pointed her wand at Hermione. "AVADA KE-**

"**ENOUGH!" Voldemort yelled. Bellatrix quickly lowered her wand and pouted. "You ruin everything by killing her you stupid girl!"**

"**I'm sorry my lord." Bellatrix gasped.**

"**What do you want?" Severus managed to get out.**

"**Revenge," Voldemort hissed. "And I've got someone doing all my dirty little deeds since I'm dead and can no longer torture or kill. Crucio!" Hermione screamed in pain again. "How I've missed that sound!" Voldemort sighed. Severus couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't stand Hermione being in so much pain or him being helpless to stop it. He had to do something.**

"**If you truly want this girl to be happy Severus, you must seek the man I spoke of earlier and kill him. Revenge is sweet, Severus. Torture him and kill him like he deserves. Destroy him and you two will live in peace." Voldemort hissed hypnotically. Bellatrix laughed beside him.**

**He pointed his wand once more at the girl on the floor and smiled. "Avada Kedavra." The room filled with green light. **

Severus woke gasping for air. _What the hell? _Severus thought to himself. _It isn't like me to be so… _Severus stopped to think of the correct word. _Empathetic._

"Are you alright?" Hermione had silently worked her way into a chair next to his.

"Of course." Severus replied too quickly. Hermione looked at the man next to her apprehensively.

"What?" Severus snapped at Hermione, making her jump.

"Are you sure you are alright sir?" Hermione touched his arm. Snape looked at her with such anger that she quickly removed it. She looked hurt and definetly felt it. Hermione but her lip and went back to her bed. "Well if you really are alright sir, I guess we should get some more sleep."

But Snape was no longer tired. He was constantly thinking about the dream he had and what it could mean. He watched as Hermione closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.


	7. Chapter 7: So close, yet so far

_I think I know why I haven't been writing as much lately. The reviews I had received really helped me want to write and now that they are slowing down I just am uncertain and feel less motivated. I am not begging for reviews, it is just a warning that the next few chapters will be posted a little bit more slowly. Sorry about that! Enjoy! _

Chapter 7: So close, yet so far.

Hermione woke up to see her old Potions Master lying on a bed she hadn't seen before. She thought he was asleep so she got up very slowly and started to tip-toe over to the bathroom.

"Granger," Snape barked. Hermione jumped in surprise and her face flushed.

"Y-yes sir?" Hermione said turning around.

"Where are you sneaking off to? I thought you didn't want to be alone? If you do then you really ought to stop wasting my time." Snape droned on.

"I w-was just um… going to the bathroom s-sir." Hermione's eyes widened. _Why is he being so mean?_ Hermione turned around and said in a tone that slightly wavered, "If this is such a waste of time sir, you may leave." And with that she went into the bathroom and took a shower. _Why am I so hurt over Snape? I mean, of course this was a waste of time for him! He doesn't care if I am safe! _Hermione sighed and turned the water off. She looked around and realized she had forgotten a towel or clothes. Since Hermione figured Snape was gone, she opened the door and walked towards her dresser. Something caught the corner of her eye and she started to scream. She grabbed her bed sheets and blushed.

"S-sir!" Hermione squeaked at Snape.

"I won't mention it if you don't Granger. But if I may quickly ask, what happened in your mind in which you thought it a good idea to run around naked in front of a former Professor?" Snape raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I didn't know you would still be here sir." Hermione almost whispered.

"Go get dressed Miss Granger."

"Yes sir." Hermione grabbed some clothes quickly and ran into the bathroom. While she got dressed and did her hair and make-up, Severus sat on his bed in silence. His mind flashed to that body she had. Skinny but muscular, slender, and just overall the perfect form. He felt like he had seen her like that before and then he remembered the first dream he dreamt of Hermione Granger. He remembered how it felt to hold her body and the kisses they shared. And then he remembered how Lily showed up.

"Are you alright sir?" Hermione walked out and Severus looked at her. He looked her up and down, noticing the slender legs being shown under her silver dress. Her robes were open and he could see the way the heart shaped neckline showed a bit of cleavage.

"Sir?" Hermione flushed at his gaze.

"Well I suppose we should go to the Quidditch field. But first," Snape shrugged as he remembered the first Quidditch match of the season, "Honey!" He yelled at nothing. A pop filled Hermione's ears and a House Elf appeared before her.

"Yes master?"

"Get us some breakfast?"

"Yes master." A few seconds later, Honey apparated back and layed out bread, jam, butter, eggs, and many other delicious foods for the two Professors.

"Thank you Honey!" Hermione smiled and let the elf leave. There was an awkward silence while the two ate. After they finished Hermione looked at Snape. "So what are your plans for today?" Hermione asked politely.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern Miss Granger." Severus sighed. When he saw the look of frustration on Hermione's face he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Oh that is so typical of you!" Hermione pouted. "How come you always ask me personal questions but you won't even answer what your plans are!"

"Ah," Snape sighed, "well if you really must know, I am probably going to figure out ways to keep the weasel-"

"Ron."

"He beat you up and you stand up for him?" Severus roared. He took in a couple of breathes and then continued. "I am going to figure out how to keep him out of Hogwarts." Severus shrugged.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said. "Uh… when you figure it out, tell me?" She suggested.

"Certainly." Snape said as he stood up.

"Maybe you can also find out what is wrong with him." Hermione suggested as well.

"What do you mean? He has always had anger problems Granger." Snape hissed.

"Ah, perhaps." Hermione said. "But it is not like him at all to hit a girl especially me!" Hermione sighed. "I don't understand what has gotten into him, but I know something must have." Hermione told Snape as she looked into his dark eyes. The man didn't know what else to say so he simply nodded and left. The moment he walked out, though, he had formed a question for the girl. Unwilling to walk in on her naked, he knocked and entered when she told him to.

"Yes sir?" Hermione said from her bed. She was crying, it was obvious even though she was trying to hide it from him.

"Hermione…" Severus trailed off. "I-I just came to ask why you thought I had left earlier."

"Oh." Hermione sniffled. "W-well I thought you didn't care. You said I was w-wasting your time."

"You aren't. I was just frustrated. I am sorry. I hope that is not the reason for the tears." Severus said strolling over to the girl.

"Sir," Hermione began, "sir I just miss what it was like my first year. I mean even though I didn't have friends at the beginning, it was just so much easier and people were so much happier. What happened to us?" Hermione whimpered.

"War happened to us Hermione." Snape sighed. He walked over and sat on the bed. He then took his long and muscular arms and wrapped them around Hermione. "I am so sorry that you had to be in the middle of it."

"Sir?"

"Severus, Hermione. My name is Severus."

"Ah… Severus?" Snape sighed it delight when she said his name.

"Yes Hermione?"

"May I see your scar?" Snape looked down at the witch he cradled. She was looking up at him with brown eyes reddened and teary. "Please?" Hermione whispered.

Severus sighed and unbuttoned the collar to his cloak. He then started to take off his shirt but winced in the process. Hermione saw this and lunged forward to help take his shirt off. She backed up and gasped. The scar was horrible. Jagged marks ran from his neck all the way down his side.

"May I touch it?"

"Alright."

Hermione scooted close to Severus and gently placed her skinny hands onto his neck. She ran her hand down his chest and stopped when she felt his heartbeat. Tears silently streamed down the girl's face and she leaned in to kiss the scar on his neck. Snape stiffened and growled a warning at Hermione but she continued. She kissed his neck and slowly started to move down.

"Granger!" Snape half moaned and half yelled. Hermione jumped slightly and backed away. She wouldn't look at Snape.

"I am so sorry sir. I don't know why I did that. I usually think before I act, but I just…didn't."

"Granger…" Snape whispered. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed at his rich, dark voice.

_What is going on with me? _Hermione thought. _I am not supposed to like my old Potions Professor! What would everyone say? And since when have I cared about what everyone thinks? But I care about what Severus thinks. _Hermione looked up at her colleague. _I do like him, but what would he think? He will never like me back! I need to get over this. _

"_Maybe I will just take Ron back." _Hermione had thought she said it in her head but Snape straightened up.

"I didn't catch that."

"Didn't catch what?"

"You want to take Ron back after he has been such a git?"

"Huh." Hermione cocked her head to one side and started to giggle. "I have never heard you say git." Hermione explained when she saw Snape furrow his eyebrows.

"Well I can honestly find nothing interesting or funny about it." Snape said. "Granger…" Snape sighed. "I really ought to go and do my work. If you see Ron you need to start screaming as loud as possible. Try to run to the closest professor and we will protect you in any way possible. I will work out a way to get rid of him."

"Severus?"

"Professor Snape."

"Oh fine then! Professor Snape?"

"What?" Snape asked as he stood up.

"I don't know if I want to get rid o him. If he wants me back then maybe I should-

"NO!" Snape roared as he strode only 1 or 2 inches in front of Hermione who had also stood up. Severus wanted to say something but couldn't quite remember. All sense of anger had vanished as they felt each other's warmth from only inches away. Severus wanted so badly to reach out and touch Hermione and Hermione wanted to touch Severus. Severus finally shook his head and turned to put his clothes back on. Without saying anything, Snape swiftly walked out of Hermione's room, his cloak billowing out behind him. Hermione was stunned. She thought she had him for a second.

"Obviously not." She mumbled and sat back on her bed.

Snape had to pace. He needed to think and so he paced much more fast than usual.

"You are a little antsy!" Phineas Black chuckled from a portrait.

"What the hell do you want?" Snape barked at him.

"I just came down to tell you that the headmistress wants to see you. No harm meant." Phineas said as he held up his hands. Snape mumbled to himself and quickly flooed to McGonagall's room.

"Yes Minerva?" Snape asked with gritted teeth as he wiped the ashes off of him.

"Ah! Severus!" McGonagall smiled as she stood up and walked over to Snape.

"Severus, how was the night?" Dumbledore asked from his portrait.

"Ah…" Severus sighed. "It was fine I suppose. But do I really have to do this for a week?"

"Yes Severus! Just give the girl a break! You might learn to actually enjoy her company!"

Severus rolled his eyes and walked out of the office towards the dungeons.

"So Minerva, how long do you think until the wedding?" Dumbledore chuckled and Minerva looked up at him.

"Probably soon." She smiled back mischievously. "But before the wedding, my dear Gryfindor's must crush the Slytherin's at Quidditch. I will see you later Albus." The two nodded and with that, she was off to the Quidditch field.


	8. Chapter 8: An ungodly hour

_Alrighty then! The next chapter! I can't tell you how long this story will be just yet but I might be either half-way done or less than that. Anyways, I hope you still enjoy and if you have suggestions please comment. I know I am not the most brilliant writer. _

**Chapter 8: An ungodly hour**

The Quidditch match was one to be remembered for years to come. Slytherin had lost by only 10 points. Astoria Greengrass had almost killed Ginny Weasely who had taken roughly 5-6 falls off her broom. This was due to the fact that Astoria would quite literally grab her broom and throw her off.

"That was cheating Minerva! Do something about it!" Hermione cried at the headmistress with wide eyes.

"Dear girl, I am afraid I can't do anything except give her a stern talking to, which you can be sure that I have already done." The old women sighed. Severus chuckled at the sight. _Women. _He thought. _They need to get over the fact that Astoria is a really smart player. _And then he said out loud,

"Just because someone likes to play rough doesn't mean it is cheating." The two women looked at him and he mentally kicked himself. He knew not to argue against Minerva and Hermione, especially not when they are together. There was a couple seconds of blissful silence until Minerva and Hermione both started arguing at once.

"Only because it is your team you think it is fair!"

"Severus Snape! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Honestly Severus! How could you think it isn't cheating?"

And on it went or a little bit longer until Severus started to get a headache. He sighed and stood up, silencing the girls. He nodded and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione smiled inwardly as she saw him walk out with the infamous stride of his. It was actually pretty beautiful to watch him walk. _Now I am just being creepy._ Hermione thought.

"Hermione darling?" Hermione jumped out of her thoughts quickly as Minerva called her name.

"Yes Headmistress?"

"We have been over this! Call me Minerva! And are you alright?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-um yes I am!" Hermione said. "I really should go. I have a week's worth of lessons to prepare for!" And with that, Hermione walked out of the Hall. She was being honest. Hermione had felt better and better as time passed. She stopped having nightmares but her dreams were mostly filled with Severus and her laughing and walking together. It was so unnatural to see the Potions Master laugh that Hermione almost considered the dreams to be nightmares.

"Hermione?" Severus stepped out of the shadows with a concerned face.

"Yes sir?"

"Please come to the dungeons with me." Hermione's brown eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Uh… Sure Severus. Is everything alright?"

"Yes Hermione. Please follow me."

Severus turned around sharply and entered the dungeons. He walked swiftly and quietly, Hermione barely able to keep up.

The two entered Snape's dark office and they sat down opposite each other at Snape's desk. There was a moment of awkward silence where the two just looked at each other.

"Yes sir?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I am trying, I really am, I just don't know how to keep the boy away from you without keeping everyone in, and out." Snape got up and started to pace the room.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said. There was another moment of silence, this one less awkward as the two people were deep in their own thought. Finally Hermione spoke,

"Well there is nothing we can do Severus. I understand." Hermione stood up and walked over to Severus. They looked at each other and then Hermione softly put her hand on his.

"Someone is after you." Snape sighed.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"There are quite a few death eaters out there who would love to kill you Granger."

"Hermione."

"Right."

"You said Ron would never act like that and I wondered… maybe he was polyjuiced?"

"Hm… It is possible. But if that is the case, what do we do about it?"

"We capture him if he comes again and then we will wait and see what happens. I have already talked to Minerva about it." Snape shrugged.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. She stepped closer to Severus and wrapped her arms around him. "I still remember the time I saw you die again."

"That didn't happen." Snape sighed. _She is still onto that? _

"It did to me!" Hermione cried. "I remember what the blood felt like. I remember the fear! I remember how helpless I felt. Severus," Hermione tugged on his robes, "Death Eaters are seriously dangerous. I don't want you there when this guy comes again. We will have someone else. An auror perhaps?" Hermione looked hopefully into his eyes.

"No Hermione." Severus hissed. "As you saw in your sixth year, you should remember that I am a very skilled performer of the Dark Arts."

"Please!" Hermione cried again, tugging at his robes. Severus looked into the honey-brown eyes of his colleague. He almost died from the pain he saw. _Why is she so hurt about this? I can take care of myself!_

"Okay. I won't be there." Severus said in a monotone voice. Hermione smiled and kissed Severus on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. And with that, she left for her own room. As she disappeared, Severus reached up to touch the burning spot where her lips made contact.

_What just happened? _They both thought.

It was the first time Hermione had been alone for a while and as she traveled through the maze of hallways, she became more and more nervous. She was only a minute away from her own room when she heard a cold laugh behind her. She turned around but nobody was there. Hermione lit her wand and looked around her. She heard footsteps and as she turned around, she had a sudden image of Bellatrix's torture pop up, almost burning her eyes. She stepped back gasping when she heard Bellatrix's familiar crazed breathing. Hermione started to scream with tears rolling down her face. She had to be imagining it, but she felt as if she was in Malfoy Manor all over again. Sudden images of Ron's angry face popped up and she started screaming louder. Suddenly, she thought she was in such pain that when she saw Ron, Hermione thought it was another hallucination.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A familiar, deep voice called out. Hermione kept screaming. She had no idea what was going on, all the yelling and flashes hurt her head so she fell to the floor, screaming.

"RON!"

"RON YOU UGLY BASTARD!"

"SHE DESERVES TO DIE! LEMME KILL HER!"

"AVIS!"

"GINNY! GET THOSE DAMNED BIRDS AWAY FROM ME.!" Hermione remembered sending birds on Ron once, and remembered how good it felt. Suddenly her screams turned into hysterical laughter.

"SNAPE! GO HELP HERMIONE I GOT THIS BASTARD! RON! WHAT THE HELL MATE?" That was Harry.

Severus had his wand to Ron's throat but immediately turned and ran towards Hermione. He fell to his knees and forced the thrashing girl into his arms. He pinned her to him so that she had to struggle to move, but she tried.

"LET HIM KILL ME! GO AHEAD! LET ME DIE!" Hermione started to scream. Severus was almost speechless but forced himself to remain calm.

"Hermione Jean Granger! You will list- LISTEN TO ME!" Severus finally roared, silencing the girl into pathetic whimpers. "Hermione Jean Granger. How dare you threaten your life! It is a very important one to many people and I need you to hang on to that for a little bit, do you understand me?" Suddenly the world got quiet, as if it were only Hermione and Severus in the room together. Snape held Hermione in his strong, muscular arms. He took a long finger and traced it around Hermione's blushing cheek and slender neck. The dark man bent closer to Hermione until his lips were touching her forehead. "I love you." Severus whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was covered in sweat and her face was still wet with tears. Her body was in no pain miraculously enough. She looked around and could just make out the hospital wing through the darkness of the night.

_How long have I slept?_ Hermione wondered. She stood up and looked around again, she was alone. _Severus._ The name popped up in her head and she remembered the words Severus spoke to her. _I need to see him._ Deciding to sneak out, Hermione quickly put her shoes on and ran quietly out of the hospital wing. She snaked through the hallways until she came, out of breath, to the familiar dungeon door.

_KNOCK! _With the hallways so empty, the knock seemed louder than normal, causing Hermione to hold her breath.

Severus groaned. _Who is it at this ungodly hour? It is 2 in the bloody morning! _Then, rubbing the sleep from his mind, he thought, _Minerva_.

Walking to the door, Snape started groaning to Minerva. "You really ought to-" He stopped immediately.

"Hermione?" Severus stood at the door with a lash of surprise, then it was gone.

"Severus." Hermione whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: A False Kiss

_Reviews mean so much to me! Thank you for those who have stuck with me all the way through! I hope it is still as entertaining as the first chapter! On to the story! And yes, there IS a Starkid reference in here. If you don't know what Starkid is, search "A Very Potter Musical" on youtube. Another short chapter. Sorry! Best way I could end the chapter I think._

**Chapter 9:**

Severus looked at the chocolate orbs that were glistening with unshed tears. The girl almost knocked the breath out of him, she looked so sad.

"Hermione, what has gotten into you? Surely Poppy didn't let you out so early. I know she wouldn't even hear of it! Now you are wandering the halls at some ungodly hour and so that is two rules you have broken. Am I wrong or isn't two rules already a bucketful of rules to break for you?" Severus huffed. The harsh tone used towards her caused her eyes to widen even more. This time, tears started pouring down her face and she turned, getting ready to run.

"Stop" Severus murmured as he grabbed her left wrist and pulled her towards him. "Come in" He said, not giving Hermione much of a choice as he kept her wrist firm in his hand. The black cloak Snape wore flew behind him as he seemed to float across the floor. With his left hand, Severus took his wand out and conjured two comfortable chairs. Severus lightly guided the young witch to a chair and sat in the chair next to hers. For a few minutes, there was an awkward silence as Hermione attempted to keep her tears from falling and Severus waited patiently for Hermione.

"Severus, what has happened to me?"

"You have gone through some rough things Hermione." Severus almost whispered.

"You have too!" Hermione nearly shouted. "Why am I the only one who can't seem to control these things?" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. Severus drew in a deep breath. _I can't believe I am about to tell her these things. She doesn't even mean that much to me! Does she?_

"Hermione" Severus began. "It has been incredibly hard for me but unlike you I have had many years to learn how to cover up tracks. It has taken quite some time but I have learned. Perhaps you are going through the same thing. You have lost the love of your life as well, haven't you?" Severus bitterly stated.

"I don't know…" Hermione mumbled.

"Well as you know because of that dreaded Potter, I have also lost my love." Hermione whipped her head up and looked at Severus with a shocked expression.

"H-he didn't really tell much of anything actually." Severus sighed deeply. "But I did know." Hermione added. Snape raised a black eyebrow. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"So what brings you down here Hermione?" Severus growled.

"I… We kissed,"

"That is quite a false statement!" Severus gasped. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well…" She began, telling the whole story, her eyes focused on her twitching hands.

"You were in the Hospital Wing because Minerva found you lying on the floor screaming. You are very lucky that the students are home for Holidays! Nothing of that sort had ever happened. I can promise that to you as I would have known since I have been keeping an eye on Mr. Weasley's whereabouts." Hermione stood up and walked over to where the dark man sat. She sat on his lap and kissed him. At first Severus was hesitant. He eventually let Hermione have full access and hugged the woman close to him. Severus's mind was clouded and couldn't think while Hermione kissed him. He grabbed her arms and pushed her away until she stood. The dark Potions Master stood up as well and towered over her. He then strode past her and started to pace.

"Severus," Hermione whispered, causing the man to shiver.

"Severus, please listen to me. Please stop pacing," She whispered some more. This time Severus stopped pacing and instead started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Why did you do that Hermione," Severus asked, his words laced with pain.

"I-I couldn't help myself sir. I haven't been completely honest with you but I might actually be in love with you!" Hermione had no idea why she said that. She wasn't in love with him! Was she? Hermione honestly couldn't tell how she felt about anything anymore. She couldn't even tell if what had just happened was real.

"So we didn't kiss earlier today?" She couldn't understand why she was disappointed. She couldn't be in love with him! But Hermione was the smartest witch her age and she _knew_.

"No Gran-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Hermione begged, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "Pl-please call me Hermione. _Please_." She ran up to the tall man and put her hands on his cheeks. She closed her eyes at the warmth and sighed.

"Enough," Severus barked more harshly than he meant to. Hermione winced and let go. As if she was a zombie, Hermione stared out in front of her with blank eyes and slowly walked out of the room. Severus was speechless and paralyzed.

_What the devil is going on here! _Severus screamed in his mind.

_Go after her you idiot!_ A voice in his mind told him.

_I-I can't! I don't love Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess! I love Lilly Evans!_

_Lilly Potter,_ His thoughts reminded him. _Look, she never loved you and she never will. She can't. She is _dead_. Can't you just grasp that fact already? She is _gone_. Dumbass._

Severus started to pace again. He loved her, he loved her not. Then, one thought came to mind. _Dumbledore_.


End file.
